Ash Ketchum vs. Yu Narukami
Ash Ketchum vs. Yu Narukami is a fan-made Death Battle written by Fedora Lord Para 348, featuring Ash Ketchum from Pokemon against Yu Narukami from the Shin Megami Tensei: Persona series. Description Pokemon VS Persona! In a duel between a Pokemon trainer and a Persona User, who is the superior team leader? Find out in this epic battle! Interlude Wiz: In Death Battle, it is customary to be able to rely on yourself, or your own abilities to hold your own in a battle. Boomstick: However, sometimes you can't always do it alone, and you rely on your partners to save the day! Combatants like Ash Ketchum, Pokemon Trainer from Pallet Town! Wiz: And Yu Narukami, the Wild Card of Inaba! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle! Ash Ketchum (Cue Pokemon, I Choose You! - Pokemon Indigo League OST]) Wiz: Born and raised in the humble Pallet Town, Ash Ketchum had always been seriously interested in Pokemon. Boomstick: He was so into Pokemon, it didn't distract him from the fact that he didn't even appear to have a father! Well, I guess Professor Oak might count, but still. Wiz: When Ash turned ten years old, he was given the opportunity to select his very first Pokemon. However, that sort of fell on its head when Ash overslept. After rushing to Professor Oak's laboratory in his pajamas, he found that the regular starter Pokemon of Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle had already been given away. Boomstick: However, this gave Ash the opportunity to raise a different starter, Pikachu! Wiz: Fun fact, it was actually supposed to be Clefairy at first. Boomstick: Shut up, Wiz! No one needs your nerd talk! But despite Pikachu's cuteness, it turned out to be kind of a dick! I mean, its very first appearance had it zapping the crap out of Ash! Wiz: Despite taking a few electrical volts to the face, Ash was not yet ready to give up on Pikachu. After an attempt to catch a Pidgey went awry and flock of Spearow attacked, Ash bravely stepped in to rescue Pikachu - and since then Pikachu and Ash became best friends. Boomstick: From then on, Ash decided he would become the world's greatest Pokemon master! He caught Pokemon after Pokemon, including all three starters he was denied at the beginning! Take that, Professor Oak! Wiz: While Ash Ketchum ironically hasn't even come close to catching 'em all, he's certainly added quite a few to his roster. However, Pokemon Trainers are only allowed to bring six Pokemon onto their teams at a time. Boomstick: In order to get the best possible type coverage and use Ash's team to its strongest potential, spanning across as many regions Ash has visited as possible, we have decided to give him Pikachu, Charizard, Snorlax, Sceptile, Krookodile, and Greninja. Wiz: However, we will not only be focusing on these individual Pokemon, but also on Ash himself. Now, where were we? Oh yeah. After a few rough patches with the first few Gym Leaders, as well as some advice from his friends Misty and Brock, Ash's skill as a Pokemon Trainer started to seriously improve. While he would often lose to trainers and Gym Leaders, he would come back with a new strategy. Sometimes, he would even win on his first round just by switching up his own strategy just a bit. Boomstick: Or, he could aim for complete ass-pulls. Does this ring a bell? (Imitating Ash) Pikachu, the horn! Wiz: And if his Pokemon are in danger, Ash is not afraid to enter the fight himself, putting himself in harm's way. While this has led to Ash taking some serious injuries and even facing certain death, one way or another Ash has survived these things. Boomstick: Really, Ash is pretty damn hard to kill! He's fallen of ledges, held his breath for what should be way over six minutes, and he's been shocked by Pikachu and burned by Charizard and was completely unscathed the next scene more time than I can count! Wiz: Remember, Charizard's flame burns hot enough to even melt through rock. In addition, he's lifted up and thrown a pretty big log. Taking into consideration the log's length, it should be about 1,581 pounds, which is almost one ton. And he was swinging that around effortlessly. Boomstick: Still not crazy enough for you? What about the time he swam up from the bottom of the ocean? Wiz: The darkest depths of the ocean floors, the Mariana Trench, has a PSI of 15,750. Considering that Ash and Pikachu both swam directly upward from there, both of them are capable of pushing against and even resisting almost 8 tons of force. Boomstick: Oh, and Ash has also survived being poisoned, falling from great heights, destruction of gigantic buildings, a fucking boat crash, and he's even died at least three times. Wiz: In addition, Ash is a fantastic climber and swimmer, and while his running speed isn't likely too much higher than above average, his stamina is quite immense, allowing him to run for miles at a time, in the snow no less! Boomstick: But Ash's most powerful ability is something called Aura! You know, like Lucario uses! Wiz: While Ash's ability to use Aura isn't quite as potent as Lucario's, it's still a force to be reckoned with in Ash's hands. Aura can be used to spot objects which are invisible, predict oncoming attacks, and even see while blinded. Boomstick: If it lets you predict attacks, why doesn't Ash use it in Pokemon battles? Wiz: Probably to keep the fights fair... or because the writers forgot about it. Boomstick: That is the most likely answer. Wiz: Through Ash's strategy and perseverance, he has earned no less than 48 Gym badges, across six different regions. He's also challenged and beaten the Battle Frontier, taken on and defeated the Orange Islands league, and he's even entered a fair amount of Pokemon contests and other assorted tests. He's really done quite a lot as a trainer. Boomstick: He's seen all sorts of legendary Pokemon, and one time he even saved the world from an apocalypse! It was all in a prophecy. And let's not forget about the time he tried giving Arceus orders. That's right, this guy tried telling God what to do! Wiz: However, for all of his strengths, Ash is not quite a perfect trainer. While he is certainly above the normal human as far as physical stats go, a mortal wound will still kill Ash. And while his bravery has saved his Pokemon on many different occasions, this can turn into outright recklessness, like the time he tried to intercept Mewtwo and Mew and got himself killed. Boomstick: That, and the plot really likes to screw him over. He's been entering leagues for years now, and he hasn't won a single championship! Of course, that can all be attributed to the plot, but damn! Give this guy a win already! Wiz: But only time will tell how that new Sun and Moon anime will play out. Boomstick: I'd make a Pokemon Sun and Moon anime joke, but I actually kinda like it. Pikachu Wiz: While Ash's Pikachu might have begun as, well, really disobedient- Boomstick: Ash's Pikachu was a fucking dick at first! But after Ash saved his life like earlier, the two became inseparable! He would zap the crap out of Ash, but also save everyone against Team Rocket and even help against Gym Leaders! Wiz: Ash's Pikachu specializes in two things: Speed, and electricity. Pikachu's signature attacks are Thunder Shock and Thunderbolt, two of the most common Electric-type attacks. Boomstick: Electric is strong against Water- and Flying-type Pokemon, but is resisted by Grass- and other Electric-type Pokemon, and doesn't even affect the Ground-type! Wiz: That doesn't seem to stop Pikachu. Even though the anime is relatively inconsistent and Ground-types have been completely unaffected by Pikachu's Electric attacks at all, there have been many times where Pikachu was able to beat Ground-type Pokemon using Electric attacks. Boomstick: Hell, there was one time where Pikachu even destroyed an entire Gym using his Thunderbolt! Wiz: Pikachu also gets Electro Ball, which does more damage the faster it is than the opponent. Coupled with Pikachu's immense speed, Electro Ball can be an incredibly powerful attack. Boomstick: And if Pikachu for some reason needs to get even faster, it can use Agility to raise its speed, or Quick Attack to be almost guaranteed to go first! Wiz: Tackle and Leer are other moves Pikachu can utilize, even if it can't actually learn those moves in the game. However, in case Electric-type attacks aren't working, Pikachu can also use the incredibly powerful Double-Edge and Iron Tail, the ladder of which is capable of cutting through solid metal. Boomstick: But that's not even counting his most powerful Electric attacks: Thunder, an inaccurate but really powerful Electric move, Volt Tackle, a fast Electric tackle, and then there's something called a Z-Move! Wiz: Z-Moves are when a trainer and its Pokemon become in sync with each other, and their desires to win are in line. Using this power, just once in a battle the Pokemon can use a Z-Move, an attack far more powerful than anything else in the arsenal. The Electric-Type Z-Move is a gigantic blast of concentrated electricity so powerful that it was even able to harm the Island Guardian Tapu Koko. Boomstick: Keep in mind, Tapu Koko's job is to protect the island from anything that poses a threat, including the world-threatening Ultra Beasts! Wiz: Spoilers, sorry. Boomstick: Oh, right... Wiz: Not only that, but by using its own tail as a ground, Pikachu can resist Electric-type attacks further, to a point of near-immunity. Boomstick: With its power, Pikachu has also taken down lots of powerful Pokemon, including the powerful Regice, and it's tied in battle with Latios! Wiz: However, for all of its strengths, it definitely has weaknesses. While it's not lacking in speed and has more than enough power, Pikachu is very frail. Sometimes, when it takes a blow too powerful for its body, it only manages to hold on through sheer willpower - and even that hasn't been enough to save it from losing battle after battle. Boomstick: That, and it's lost to both an Elekid and a Snivy! You know, after beating Regice and tying with Latios? Wiz: However, Ash's most trusted partner has been on his team since the dawn of the series for a reason, and will always be there to help Ash in a battle. Charizard Wiz: Early on in Ash's adventure, he and his group came across a sight so sad, to the point of being unbearable. It was a young Charmander, using a gigantic leaf to shield itself from the rain. Boomstick: In case you don't know, well... if that flame on Charmander's tail ever goes out, then it dies. Just no question about that. Wiz: To make matters worse, Charmander had been abandoned by its previous owners. However, Ash's desire to Catch 'Em All, as well as his undying love of Pokemon prompted him to take the Charmander with him on his travels. Boomstick: At first, cute little Charmander was as obedient to Ash as ever. He'd help out in any fight where Ash needed him, and the two became fast friends. Wiz: However, things... weren't quite that way forever. See, Ash's Charmander gained so much experience that it eventually evolved into a Charmeleon. At that point, it would often disobey Ash. Boomstick: That's when it went through its edgy teenager phase! Ah, just looking at him I can hear Linkin Park. Wiz: Charmeleon would often refuse to battle, only ever choosing to obey Ash when it thought it was going to get an opportunity to show off. However, after being pushed into a corner by a wild Aerodactyl, Charmeleon evolved just in time to save Ash's life. Boomstick: But then it went back to being a total asshole. Wiz: In the anime, this was meant to portray leveling up a Pokemon too quickly without earning enough badges. But interestingly enough, Pokemon you caught yourself will always obey orders! It's the ones that are traded to you and level up too quickly that begin to disobey - oh wait, Ash wasn't the original owner of that Charmander. That also explains why it started to level up so quickly. Wow, the anime is more genius than I remember it. Boomstick: However, Ash simply would not give up on Charizard, and eventually Charizard warmed up to him! Ha, get it Wiz? Warm? Like, fire? Wiz: Boomstick... Boomstick: Right, stupid pun. But Charizard definitely packs quite a bit of heat, with Fire attacks like Ember and Flamethrower! Wiz: And let's not forget that Charizard's flame is hot enough to literally melt boulders. Boomstick: He also has Fire Spin to keep his foes trapped, and the incredibly powerful Fire-type move: Overheat! It is an attack so powerful, its fire power goes down quite a bit after use. Wiz: In addition, Charizard also has the Normal-type moves Take Down and Slash, the Dragon-type moves Dragon Rage, Dragon Breath, and Dragon Tail, the Fighting-type moves Submission and Seismic Toss, and can even attack with its wings using moves like Steel Wing and Wing Attack. However, Charizard is not only strong, it is also fast. After seeing Ash in danger on the news, it flew to Ash's direct location in only a matter of seconds, in the nick of time. At that point, Ash could have been far away from the Charicific Valley, perhaps even in a remote location. Boomstick: But that's not all! Charizard has repeatedly shown to be one of his most powerful Pokemon, taking on foes like Mewtwo's cloned Charizard, Blaine's Magmar, an illusion Entei, Gary's Blastoise, Harrison's Blaziken, and even a freaking Articuno! Wiz: In doing so, Ash's Charizard became the very first Pokemon in the entire series to defeat a Legendary Pokemon, without being Legendary itself. Despite a type advantage, this is still an impressive feat for Charizard. Boomstick: But, it's not all sunshine and rainbows for Charizard. While it doesn't doze off in battle anymore and is actually pretty mature now, it's still weak to Water-, Electric-, and especially Rock-type moves! Wiz: However, with Charizard's incredible power and decent speed, it is truly the powerhouse of Ash's team, and despite a rocky start, it will always come through to Ash in a pinch. Snorlax Wiz: While much of Ash's team is centered around speed, one of his Pokemon plays it to the exact opposite: Slow, but tanky and powerful. Boomstick: Enter Snorlax, the heaviest Pokemon in the game, until Groudon showed up and fucked everything up. But hey, Groudon's a legendary, so it's allowed. Wiz: Snorlax are generally peaceful creatures, spending a lot of their time sleeping. However, it is a bad habit for many wild Snorlax to choose the most inconvenient of places to take a nap. Boomstick: It also eats a shit-ton of food, so it's a pretty big threat to vegetation as well. Man, those hippies are better off trying to keep the Snorlax population in check! Wiz: Snorlax generally make their homes in mountain ranges far away from the Kanto region, and are actually a pretty rare sight most of the time. However, with Snorlax's fat body and unwillingness to move, it is a really difficult Pokemon to even try to budge. And if you do manage to wake it up... you're in for a world of hurt. Boomstick: Snorlax's offensive and defensive capabilities are ridiculous! It took hits from Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Victreebel, and Arbok all day, and even managed to wipe the floor with Jessie's Lickitung! Wiz: It wasn't until Jigglypuff put it to sleep that Ash was finally able to capture Snorlax. And while it was certainly a pain to capture, it managed to be more than worth it when it displayed its power. Boomstick: In battle, Snorlax can use Body Slam, which has got to hurt coming from that huge body it has! Wiz: In fact, Body Slam can deliver a blow so powerful, it is capable of paralyzing an opponent. But, that's not all. It can also use Headbutt to make targets flinch, Mega Punch and Mega Kick for massive damage, and to even spice things up a bit, it can even coat its fists in cold air, allowing it to use Ice Punch. Boomstick: However, Snorlax doesn't have to play offense all the time! Does it not want to take an attack? Protect can shield it from any damage! Has it taken too much damage? It can use Rest to heal up its HP! Yeah, it goes to sleep afterward, but hey! It's free healing. Wiz: But by far Snorlax's most powerful move is the incredibly destructive Hyper Beam. Concentrating every single bit of its energy into a powerful beam of light, Snorlax can even plow through the most defensive of opponents. Boomstick: But you wanna know something even more impressive? Snorlax is always taking on and defeating opponents with a type advantage against it! From the get-go, Snorlax, stopped a rampaging Rhydon in its tracks! And after holding it in place for a few minutes, he sent it flying with a Mega Punch! Wiz: Considering that Mega Punch is a Normal-type move, which the Rock-type Rhydon resists, that punch had to be something of pretty ridiculous power. It also easily took down a Hariyama, a Fighting-type, and put it down with an Ice Punch. Hariyama has the Thick Fat ability, which lowers the power of Ice-type moves. Boomstick: But Snorlax's greatest battle was against a Medicham! See, Protect failed a few times and it was hit with a few Focus Punches! Wiz: This is of considerable note, as Fighting-type attacks are super-effective against the Normal-type. Not to mention, Focus Punch is also one of the most powerful Fighting-type moves, and Medicham has an ability called Pure Power, which doubles its own attacking power. Boomstick: Yet it managed to take each of those attacks, then fire off a powerful Hyper Beam and finish it off with a Body Slam! Now that's crazy. Wiz: However, for all the power and defense Snorlax has, its biggest downfall is its speed. Faster foes can get the better of it, and while its Hyper Beam is immensely powerful, if used too often it can become predictable and countered if the opponent knows how to play around it. Boomstick: Plus, it gets distracted by food, so if anyone there throws an apple at it mid-battle, it's pretty much screwed. Wiz: However, Ash's Snorlax is one of this most absolutely powerful Pokemon for a reason. Underestimating its power can be a seriously bad move. Sceptile Wiz: Ash's Treecko was found in an old tree home, alongside members of its own species and... even an elder? Boomstick: Wait, if Pokemon grow by leveling up, does that mean that that Treecko is old, or that... man, Pokemon levels are confusing. Wiz: After Ash helped Treecko save its old tree home, it battled against Pikachu, and then Ash caught it and added it to his team, where it would become an important teammate throughout Ash's journey through Hoenn. Boomstick: At first, Treecko wasn't the best fighter, losing different fights left and right. But then it fought some more. And some more. And some more. And a shitton more, until it finally learned some actual Grass-type moves and could win against opponents. Wiz: However, after a rebellious teenager phase of its own, Treecko evolved into Grovyle, where it spent the majority of its days until finally reaching its final form of Sceptile. Boomstick: Much like Pikachu, Sceptile's claim to fame is speed and swift attacks. It's quick enough to dodge Hyper Beams and outmaneuver other speedy opponents! But it will also strike using the bladed leaves on its arms, meaning that it's no slouch in power either. Wiz: Sceptile's moveset revolves around speed and power. Its signature move, Leaf Blade, is a quick, precise move able to catch opponents off-guard and even cut through solid metal. It can also use Agility to raise its speed stat, and Quick Attack to usually move first. Boomstick: It can also attack using... seeds. Bullet Seeds, that is! If Sceptile needs a quick, precise strike, Bullet Seed is the way to go. Wiz: However, Sceptile gets most of its power from the moves Solar Beam and Leaf Storm. While Solar Beam requires a turn to charge and Leaf Storm drastically lowers its firepower, both attacks are incredibly powerful and capable of overpowering even the strongest of opponents. Boomstick: Hell, it's taken out a Slaking, which is one of the most powerful Pokemon there is, and an Altaria, which has a major type advantage. As a Grovyle! Wiz: It's even managed to hold its own against legendary Pokemon like Deoxys and Regirock. In fact, it even defeated a Darkrai, even at a disadvantage because it knew Ice Beam. Boomstick: However, for every win, there is at least two losses. It's gotten its ass handed to it by a few opponents, like a Charizard, a Metagross, and a Latios. I guess that's not too surprising. But then it went and lost to a fucking Luvdisc! Wiz: Luvdisc is... one of... the weakest Pokemon ever. And not only did it have a major type advantage, but it was also defeated by one of its weakest moves too. It's... bad writing, I guess? Boomstick: The only one of Ash's Pokemon with a weirder win-loss record than Pikachu, is that fucking Sceptile. Man. Wiz: However, underestimating Sceptile because of its weird record might just be the most costly mistake you could ever make. Krookodile Boomstick: Remember the Squirtle Squad and their badass sunglasses? Well, Best Wishes kinda tried to rip that off by using the plot point of a Sandile wearing sunglasses being the leader of a Sandile gang that goes around causing trouble. Do the writers even care anymore? Wiz: Sandile caused many problems for Ash, being a thorn in his side for a few episodes. That is, until Pikachu stepped up to the plate and battled Sandile, despite the type disadvantage. While Sandile managed to evolve into Krokorok, it still lost to Pikachu. Somehow. Boomstick: However, Krokorok came back, wanting its revenge on Pikachu. It turned out that Krokorok had been following them around for a pretty long time! And after a little teamwork, it was time for Krokorok to battle Pikachu again. And this time... well... Krokorok lost again. Wiz: Defeated, Krokorok was about to leave. But Ash saw potential in Krokorok, and decided to take it along with his team. From that point on, it became one of the most valuable members of Ash's Unova team. Boomstick: Let's be real, Krokorok is a diamond in the rough here. A really shiny diamond in some really rough rough. I mean, this was the season with Iris and more bullshit losses than I can count. We needed Krokorok in this. Wiz: However, Krokorok was not quite content with staying as a Krokorok. In a battle against Iris' Dragonite, he shocked everyone when he evolved into a Krookodile mid-battle. Boomstick: Man, that Krookodile. Always full of a bag of tricks you would never expect. Wiz: Krookodile definitely has speed and power of its own, but its biggest strength is its dirty and improvisational fighting style. In battle, Krookodile often uses the Dark-type moves Bite and Crunch for massive damage, and Dig to avoid enemy attacks and then strike with a sneak attack. Krookodile's Dig is also so powerful, it can burrow through the ground at quick speeds and even tear buildings apart. Boomstick: It can also use Stone Edge to attack flying or levitating opponents, and can even be used defensively to block projectiles! Wiz: Finally, Krookodile's claws can also be utilized as powerful weapons. With Dragon Claw, Krookodile can deal heavy damage against draconic entities, and with Aerial Ace, Krookodile can attack so swiftly that the strike almost never misses. Boomstick: Krookodile has taken on and defeated lots of powerful opponents, including some with type advantages! Like a Beartic, a Jellicent, and a Sawk! Hell, it's even shrugged off quite a few super-effective hits! Wiz: Krookodile is a true champion, never backing down from a fight even when it all seems hopeless. In fact, it was even powerful enough to stand its ground against the legendary Meloetta, where it only had to stop because the two were interrupted by a Golurk. Boomstick: And, don't forget! It took down a Dragonite even after being at several disadvantages. Wiz: However, Krookodile has one glaring weakness. Its love of battle stems from one thing: Its sunglasses. Without them, it becomes cowardly and insecure, not wishing to fight until it gets its sunglasses back. Also, much like most of Ash's Pokemon, its had its fair share of questionable losses even with its highly impressive victories. Boomstick: Yeah, like how it kept losing to Pikachu and even lost to Skyla's Swoobat, despite a type advantage! But still, if you're not ready to fight this croc, you should definitely not piss it off. Greninja Wiz: In the Kalos region, there once existed a lone Froakie, unable to find a trainer because of its selectivity. It would constantly be shoved aside by other trainers, eventually leaving it to walk its own path. Boomstick: Until one day, Ash came along and decided to pick up Froakie for himself, opting to take on the responsibility of raising the little guy. Wiz: While it was a bumpy road, Froakie became attached to Ash. It even evolved into Frogadier during a tough battle with a powerful Barbaracle. Boomstick: During this time, Frogadier and Ash made a lot of rivals. Frogadier was easily one of Ash's most competitive Pokemon there was, and would always be striving to prove its worth in battle. Wiz: This was because, deep down, Frogadier was always insecure about its relationship with Ash. Even though Ash always treated his Pokemon with love and care, Frogadier was an outcast at heart, and Ash was the only trainer to ever treat it with respect. Boomstick: But even before it reached its final form, Frogadier still managed to kick some major ass, even helping Ash win quite a few Gym Battles! But then one day, Pikachu was about to lose a battle to a Bisharp, until suddenly Frogadier stood in the way to protect it, evolving into Greninja! Wiz: Strangely enough, Greninja transformed into a new form where it took on some of Ash's characteristics and grew an x-shaped formation of water on its back. This form was known as Ash-Greninja, which was a result of the bond Ash and Greninja shared with each other. Boomstick: But, more on that later, because at first, Ash-Greninja was hard for them to use in battle. However, these two would not give up on perfecting that form, and eventually they became so in line with each other, that Greninja even gave Pikachu a run for its money as Ash's best Pokemon! Wiz: Much like most of Ash's team, Greninja employs a series of quick and powerful attacks, using its agility and trickery to avoid damage instead of opting for defense. Water Shuriken is a powerful and quick move, allowing for use in both long-range and close-range. Boomstick: It can also get up-close and personal with Aerial Ace and Cut,the latter of which is so strong it can chop logs and rocks clean in half! Wiz: Even though Cut is actually a really weak move in the games, it's still one of Greninja's most powerful attacks. In order to confuse its opponents, Greninja can also use Double Team, creating shadow clones of itself to outmaneuver more powerful foes. Boomstick: But if the going gets bad, Ash and Greninja's bond with each other will become so powerful, Greninja will transform into the mighty Ash-Greninja, a form so powerful it can even rival Mega Evolutions! Wiz: Ash-Greninja gets a major increase in speed and power, even becoming strong enough to take down foes with severe type advantages. Its senses also get enhanced immensely, allowing it to spot invisible objects. It can also coat itself in a veil of protective water in case it needs to play more defensively. Boomstick: Hell, it can even focus all its power into a gigantic Water Shuriken, which by the looks of that glowing orange color, it's got to be something ultra-powerful! Wiz: This power is a direct result of Ash and Greninja becoming in sync with each other, to the point where the two have the same heartbeat. According to Ash, when Greninja is in this form, he even "feels like Greninja". Boomstick: While it took some time to master, Ash-Greninja became one of Ash's signature Pokemon, even becoming so powerful that it got Ash all the way to the finals in a tournament, and hell, even almost won! Wiz: Yes, Ash-Greninja technically lost to Alain's Mega Charizard X, but that was only on a technicality. As far as power goes, it managed to hold its own and even got shockingly close to winning that fight. While it still lost, it went on to destroy countless roots of the Megalith Zygarde and even defeat Team Flare. Boomstick: But Ash-Greninja's biggest flaw is that any pain that it takes, Ash also takes. Wiz: This flaw can severely alter the flow of battle, as Ash-Greninja's power is inherently reliant on Ash and Greninja's bond. Boomstick: But still, when Greninja becomes Ash-Greninja, you know shit has gotten real. Yu Narukami Wiz: Born to a decent family, getting decent grades in school- Boomstick: And with white hair-''' Wiz: -Yu Narukami was your typical high school anime protagonist. While his parents were overseas, Yu visited his aunt and uncle in the rural town of Onaba. '''Boomstick: But then murders started popping up left-and-right for some reason! Until one day Yu decided, "Hey, I'm going to stick my hand into a TV, that sounds like a fantastic idea!" and then it actually was, and Yu ended up in this weird new world which he had never seen before. Wiz: This is where Yu unlocked an ability which was sealed within him since birth: The ability to summon and use Personas. Boomstick: Okay, Wiz... I know that I was supposed to know this by now, but can you tell me what exactly a Persona is? Wiz: Well, you know Stands from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure? Think like that. In fact, Personas were directly inspired by Stands. Boomstick: Oh. That makes sense. Wiz: With the help of his Persona, Izanagi, Yu Narukami defeated mystical entities known as Shadows, which are otherworldly spirits with malicious intent. Boomstick: After gaining some friends that he saved himself, Yu formed a group known as the Investigation Team, where he and his friends would solve murder cases and kick the crap out of Shadows. Wiz: They all elected Yu to be team leader, for his bravery, his wit, his strategy, and his fighting skill. Boomstick: But really, it's because of something known as the Wild Card, which allows him to summon more than one Persona at a time! Which, you know, kinda puts you in a good spot for that. Wiz: While Izanagi and Yu's other Personas do most of his dirty work for him, Yu is certainly a capable opponent in his own right. Being a Persona user, his body is much stronger, faster, and more durable than that of a regular human's. He can dodge powerful energy blasts and can even walk them off no sweat. Boomstick: He also goes into battle with a katana, and is actually a really good swordsman too! Wiz: Yu is also a fantastic detective and strategist, and with an ability called True Sight, he can even see past illusions and lies, making him almost impossible to deceive. Boomstick: And he's got some mad dancing skills! Wiz: However, the bulk of Yu's power does indeed come from his Personas. As Yu has access to a myriad of different Personas of varying power, we will only be examining the ones which would be most useful to him. Boomstick: With the Wild Card, Yu can summon an indefinite amount of Personas to the battlefield, who will aid him and follow his commands to help him in battle. Wiz: In the Persona universe, all myths and legends are actually true, and all of them happened at one point or another and are embodied within Personas. One such Persona is Alice, based on Lewis Carroll's Alice Liddell, better known as the protagonist of Through the Looking Glass, or Alice in Wonderland. Boomstick: Alice can use Mamudoon, a powerful Dark-elemental attack which can cause instantaneous death if lucky, and effects all foes at once! It can even increase the power of Dark-based attacks and cancel debuffs should it receive any. Wiz: Alice can also endure Light-based attacks with one hit point left, deal powerful Almighty damage to all foes at once, increase the power of its own Elemental and Almighty attacks, and kill anyone without a Dark resistance without fail. Boomstick: Holy shit... to make matters worse, it repels Dark-based attacks, though it is weak to Light-based moves. Wiz: Zaou-Gongen is a more defensive Persona, and based on a mountain deity found within the Shinto religion. In battle, Zaou-Gongen can use Maragidyne to inflict heavy Fire damage to all opponents, charge its own power to increase the damage of physical attacks with Power Charge, summon a giant fist with God's Hand, and boost its own evasion with Evade Physical. Boomstick: It can also cause a thing called Enervation, which lowers the stats of its opponents. Enduring Soul can allow it to survive getting killed, and then come back with full HP! As if its defensive abilities weren't enough, it also can dodge attacks and heal itself?! This thing is a monster! Wiz: It can even boost the power of its own Fire moves and deal incredible damage with Vorpal Blade. While it reflects Fire damage, it also carries a devastating weakness to Electricity-based attacks. Boomstick: Zaou-Gongen is cool, but what about Ongyo-Ki, the oni which created Ninjitsu? Foolish Whisper Mutes foes, preventing them from using their own Personas. Wiz: Ziodyne deals heavy Electric damage, Masukukaja increases its own accuracy while allowing itself to evade attacks more easily. It can also increase the chances of secondary effects happening with Ailment Boost, strengthen Electric attacks with Elec Amp, increase critical hit rate, and use a defensive ability called Firm Stance, which allows it to take half damage from all moves, but it finds itself unable to move around itself. Boomstick: Sounds like a fair trade! It is functionally immune to Electricity and Darkness, it flat-out absorbs Wind, and is weak to Light. But with its mix of offense, defense, and speed, Ongyo-Ki is a force to be reckoned with! Wiz: We're not even at the strong ones yet! Asura is one of his more balanced Personas, based on the demigods of rage found within Buddhism. It can deal heavy Fire damage with Maragidyne, dish out powerful physical attacks with Primal Force, increase its own party's defenses with Marakukaja, and it also has an instant death attack: Mahamaon, which affects all opponents, though its chance of working is quite low. Boomstick: It can also counter physical attacks with High Counter, cut SP cost for magic skills with Spell Master, and protect itself from most status ailments with Unshaken Will! Wiz: Asura resists Ice, it can block Fire and Light, but it does have a weakness to Wind. Boomstick: But then there's Norn, based on the beautiful women who control our own fates and live beneath the world tree. Norn can deal heavy Wind damage to one opponent with Garudyne, or affect all opponents with Megagarudyne! Wiz: Diarahan can fully restore an ally's HP, recover SP periodically with Invigorate 3, increase the power of its own Wind moves with Wind Amp, recover from Status Ailments with Insta-Heal, and debuff its foes with Debilitate. Overall, Norn has a great ratio of support and offensive moves and is a threat which should always be accounted for. Boomstick: Though, its defense isn't very good, though it absorbs Wind, blocks Darkness, and resists Ice. However, it does carry a weakness to Electricity. Wiz: Isis, based on the Egyptian Goddess meant to be symbolic of the perfect woman, is an Empress arcana with a good balance of offensive and defensive techniques. It carries Mediaharan, which fully restores the HP of the entire party, Bufudyne, which can deal incredibly powerful Ice damage to one opponent or to the entire party with Megabufudyne, reflect physical damage with Tetrakarn, and even fully heal the party's HP and status ailments with Salvation. Boomstick: As you can imagine, it's a priority to take down Isis in a fight. It reflects Ice attacks, but is weak to Electricity. Hell, even that's basically a non-issue with Null Elec, which allows it to become immune to Electric-based attacks! Wiz: Next up is Lucifer, based on Satan from Christian religions. It carries Bufudyne like Isis, but can also deal severe physical damage with Brave Blade. It can augment the power of its next magical attack with Mind Charge, or the power of its Ice moves using Ice Amp. It also has Spell Master, and can repel Light-based attacks with Repel Light and absorb Electric-based damage using Absorb Elec. Boomstick: It resists Physical Attacks, blocks Dark-based attacks, though it's weak to Light. But don't for a second underestimate the sheer power of Lucifer! Wiz: However, all these Personas might as well be cast aside, as Yu only really relies on one Persona - Izanagi. Boomstick: While Izanagi's stats seem low, they grow over the course of Persona 4, to the point of one-shotting any foe it can come across with the help of Yu's own power! Wiz: Izanagi attacks using a long halberd, a sort of spear-like weapon which can efficiently thrust and slash. However, it also has a few techniques of its own. Zio fires a ball of electricity at the opponent, Cleave deals light physical damage, Rakakuja increases Yu's defense, while Rakunda decreases the defense of an opponent. Boomstick: Tarakuja increases its own attack power as well as Yu's! However, its most powerful attacks are performed alongside Yu. Izanagi and Yu can can perform a powerful sliding slash attack with Raging Lion, Ziodyne is a powerful electrical blast, Cross Slash is a cooperative combo attack where Izanagi and Yu charge their weapons with electricity and slash at the opponent! Wiz: Izanagi's most powerful attack, however, is Thunder God Slash, which imbues Yu's own blade with divine lightning, allowing Yu to pull off an equivalent of Cloud Strife's Omnislash. Boomstick: But when the going gets tough, the tough gets going, and when Yu is in trouble, he breaks out his most powerful Persona - a beefed-up version of Izanagi, known as Izanagi-no-Okami! Wiz: Izanagi-no-Okami is the reward for finding the True Ending of the game, where Yu realizes that the mastermind behind the bizarre murder cases was a man named... Izanami. Boomstick: Izanagi, Izanami, man that's hard to keep track of. Wiz: After witnessing his friends risking their lives to defeat Izanami, Yu channeled the power of the Soul Links into Izanagi, allowing it to transform into Izanagi-no-Okami. Boomstick: Izanagi-no-Okami is no joke! All its stats are through the roof, and man does it have an incredible lineup of powers! Megidolaon deals incredible Almighty damage to all foes, Angelic Grace increases its own Evasion to everything except Light, Darkness, and Almighty, increase the power of its own magic attacks, and can deal heavy Fire, Ice, Wind, and Electricity attacks, as well as increase the power of every single one of those! Wiz: However, the most powerful attack Izanagi-no-Okami has to offer is a truly game-breaking attack known as Myriad Truths. This is an devastatingly powerful attack which summons a divine lightning bolt from the air, rendering Yu temporarily invulnerable as the foe is subjected to a destructive attack which, according to its description, banishes the world's curses and falsehoods. It is considered an instant kill in Persona 4 Arena, and was powerful enough to one-shot the godlike Izanami-no-Okami. Boomstick: Goddamn... talk about overkill! Yu has defeated some of the most powerful Shadows in the Persona universe, defeated his exact equal in battle, and has frequently defeated other powerful Persona users! He's a master detective who can see through any lies, and was unaffected by a barrage of illusions! Wiz: In his final battle with Izanami-no-Okami, Yu tanked a consecutive onslaught of lightning bolts one after another, without so much as blinking. Considering that even one lightning bolt can tear trees in half, destroy buildings, and sever carbon bonds, Yu had to have sustained quite a bit of force. Boomstick: Not to mention, this guy is quite the waifu thief! Man, have you seen how many women are all over that guy? Just proof you don't need an actual personality to get the ladies. Wiz: I can conclude that theory is false, just because you are currently single. Boomstick: Wha- hey! I'm single by choice! Wiz: Not your choice. Boomstick: Hey! I- agghhh, whatever. While he's incredibly smart and skilled, and his Personas can do all his dirty work, all of Yu's power stems from SP, or mana. While he can regain his mana, he requires it for all his techniques and it will drain quickly over the course of a battle. Wiz: And while Yu can summon as many Personas to the battlefield as he wants, he must be careful with it, as all the pain his Personas feel, Yu feels as well. Meaning that in theory, Yu can feel the pain of every single one of his Personas taking mortal damage at once. Boomstick: Ouch! That's gotta hurt even more than when all those women rejected you at the bar that one night! Wiz: Hey, I- ugh, never mind. Regardless, Yu Narukami is one Persona user you seriously don't want to get on the bad side of. DEATH BATTLE! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Nintendo vs Atlus' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years